


Ngithinte 2

by santigold96



Series: Ngithinte [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngithinte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897861





	Ngithinte 2

Kamuva, akasakhumbuli nenjabulo yokungabekwa yilutho ngaphandle kwakhe. Ukuhlupheka nge-prattle yakhe kubukeka sengathi kuyiphupho. Abazange babe ne-Bloody Mummers isikhathi eside, izinsuku ezimbili kakhulu, kepha isikhathi siyekile ukukhathalela. Njalo ngemizuzwana kudonsa iminyaka. Ukukhala kukaJaime kusazwakala ezindlebeni zakhe, elele esiswini sakhe, eshaya inhliziyo yakhe.

Uphatha kahle; ukutheleleka kunobuthi bayo kuye. Iphunga limenza abe nesiyezi ekuqaleni, kodwa uyajwayela. Unamehlo anegazi. Ibunzi lakhe livutha ngaphansi kweminwe ethintekayo. Uthulile kunaye, kepha akathulanga: ukhononda ngezinto, amagama kakhulu. Cersei, kaningi. Wench, kuyaqabukela. IBrienne, kanye noma kabili.

Uhlanza igazi lakhe futhi ahlanze futhi ashunqise konke okusemandleni akhe. Bamphoqa ukuthi akwenze, kodwa angavuma. UJaime Lannister akuyona indoda elungile, kepha kukhona abambi kakhulu, futhi yilokho anakho. Ukwethembeka kuza ngokwemvelo kuye, kubonakala sengathi.

Ubusuku buye balandele, badudulwe ehhashini ngomunye wabathumbi babo. Baboshwe ngentambo.

(UBeauty nesilo, kwafika abaklolodayo. Umbuzo uthi, ubani obhuqa ubani? Zonke zisho ukufeza isilo, okungenani esigcwele izimbobo zokugcwalisa ngakho-ke silungele okuthile. Phambilini, uBrienne wayebulale nje ngoba ezazi Kumele, kepha angathanda ukugcwalisa la madoda ngemigodi, akhiphe igazi lawo namathumbu. Alikho igazi noma amathumbu afanele ukubhajiswa ngaphakathi kwamagobolondo amabi kangaka.)

Uhudula uJaime ngangokunokwenzeka, kude kancane nabanye kodwa hhayi kude kangangoba akakwazi ukuzwa izinhlelo zabo ngaye. Akakhethi ukulalela. Uhlala phezulu ngangokunokwenzeka abeke ikhanda lakhe ezingubeni zakhe. Ucabanga ngoLady Celyn. Kumadodakazi akhe. Kwanele ukumenza ahlale phansi aqonde ukufa.

“Brienne,” kuza izwi likaJaime elizomphazamisa. Inamandla kakhulu kunangaphambili.

“Shh,” uyala. Akayena umhlengikazi, kodwa kubonakala njengomyalo ofanele.

"Ngiyabonga."

“Sh. Ungakhulumi, phumula nje— ”

“Ngiqonde ukukusho,” uyaphazamisa, aqine njengakuqala. “Ucabanga ukuthi sengifanele ukuhlonishwa futhi uzimisele ngokuhlanza imayini. Iningi lama-knights alilona iqiniso. ”

Akazi ukuthi athini, hhayi kuJaime Lannister ukuba nomusa. (Kuyiphutha lomkhuhlane, uzikhumbuza yena.) Okwehlukana okwesikhashana, ucabanga ukuthi uyaqonda ukuthi kungani indlovukazi ingakhetha umfowabo kunendoda yakhe. Mhlawumbe isono nezinhliziyo ezijixekile akufanele zisolwe ngokuphelele. Mhlamunye bekakhuluma naye ngezwi leqiniso elithambile, embuka njengaye efanelwe yinhlonipho ephasini.

"Usakudlwengulile?" uthi; Amehlo akhe ayabhazabhaza ukulala, futhi uyazi ukuthi ingqondo yakhe izulazula.

“Cha,” uyamkhumbuza. "Cha, bengilapha nawe."

"Kulungile." Uphoqa amehlo akhe ukuba avuleke, ukuqiniseka ngokubukeka kwakhe nezwi lakhe. “Lapho bekwenza—”

"Uma benza kanjalo."

“Lapho benza,” uyaphikelela, ediniwe, “ungazami ukulwa nabo. Kuzoba lula uma ungazabalazi. Bazokhathala ngokushesha. ” Uyakhathazeka; uyakuzwa. “Wench, ngiyayithanda inhliziyo yakho enesibindi, kodwa lapha ngeke ikulethele usizi kuphela. Bazokudabula nje kuphela. ”

"Bangazama."

"Bazophumelela."

Akakwazi ukuphikisana.

"Bekufanele ungivumele ngikuqabule lapho nginikela," esho. Ukusikisela okuncane kwalokho kudansa, ukugcona kubheka izipoki ngaphezulu kobuso bakhe. “Ngikunikeze inkumbulo eyodwa emnandi. Ngikwazi ukuba mnene, uyazi. ”

“Ngiyazi,” kusho yena, ezama ukunganaki ngokuxhumaxhuma komphimbo wakhe okungazelelwe.

“Ngibabulale bonke ukuze balondoloze ubuhle bakho, kuphela ngibonakala ngishoda ngenkemba yami. Nesandla esasihambisana naso. ”

Ngomusa ngangokunokwenzeka, uyamtshela, "Angidingi ukuthi ungivikele."

“Akulungile lokho,” ekhononda. "Kubukeka sengathi ngiyakudinga."

Uthatha isandla sakhe kuleso ashiyile, nawo wonke umkhosi lowo owesilisa angafa. (Kufa kepha akafile. Angeke kumvumele ukuba afe.) Izindebe zakhe ezinemikhono zixubha izigaxa zakhe. Akukona ukuqabula impela, kepha kungcono kakhulu anakho.

Usikhama isandla ngaphambi kokusiyeka. "Lokho kungukufiphala engikubona esihlathini senkosikazi yami enhle?"

Ugoqa amehlo akhe, ubonga ubumnyama. "Phumula manje."

Uyamlalela kube kanye. Ugijimisa iminwe yakhe ngezinwele zakhe ezinamakhemikhali, elindele isigamu ukuthi amtshele ukuthi izinyawo ezinjalo ezixakile azinalo ibhizinisi lokuzama umsebenzi wabesifazane. Akakwenzi. Ukuphefumula kwakhe kuyaphenduka, futhi uyakhululeka ezandleni zakhe. Angaba mnene naye.


End file.
